Headstrong
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Wormwood is known for being stubborn, but Sofia can be stubborn too. When they have to work together to find a missing potion so Cedric doesn't get into trouble, they'll find out they probably have more in common than they think.


Headstrong

Summary: Wormwood is known for being stubborn, but Sofia can be stubborn too. When they have to work together to find a missing potion so Cedric doesn't get into trouble, they'll find out they probably have more in common than they think.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Sofia the First!" :)

A/N: I've not given up on "Hostage." I'm just taking a break from it for a little bit to recollect my thoughts and proceed in the best manner possible. I'm thinking there will either be one or two more chapters! ;) Meanwhile, this is that story I hinted at a while ago: a Sofia/Wormwood friendship-ish story. Let's face it. They won't outright be FRIENDS so easily, but they can tolerate each other enough to get something accomplished, just like we saw in "The Enchanted Feast." Hope you like it!

"I can't _believe_ he lost his potion," Wormwood lamented as he watched Cedric panicking and rushing about the workshop. "Seriously, how hard is it to label a vial and put it somewhere you won't lose it?"

Cedric whimpered in desperation as he looked into each cupboard, bin, jar, and corner. Nowhere. His potion was _nowhere_ to be found. "Wormy!" He looked toward the raven in dismay. "You are _sure_ you haven't seen my potion?"

Wormwood shook his head and sighed as Cedric again began his search once more. "Give it up, Cedric… It's gone!"

"I have to find it! The king needs it tonight, and if I can't present it, then I'm bound to get into trouble once again." He looked toward the door as he heard a knock. His yelp must have caused quite a ruckus, because Sofia walked in with a worried look on her face. "Sofia!"

"Mr. Cedric?" she asked in concern. "Are you all right?"

"I will be as soon as I find that potion your father asked me to create… Ooh, I'm in such trouble!" He ran to the other side of the room and began digging through pales and buckets.

"It's actually been quite a while since I've seen him move this much," Wormwood told Sofia as he flew over and landed on the table next to her. "I believe he's gotten his exercise for the year by this point."

The young girl frowned at the comment. "Wormwood, have some compassion," she whispered, not wanting to alert Cedric to their conversation. "Mr. Cedric is stressed enough."

"Yes, well, if he'd just keep track of all his potions and learn some proper organization, then this wouldn't happen."

Before Sofia could retaliate, Cedric sighed deeply. "I guess… I guess it's lost for good." He slumped into his chair and put his chin in his hands. "I don't think I'll have enough time to start over though, so I guess I'd better face the music."

The princess pondered for a moment before smiling. "I'll look for it for you, Mr. Cedric!"

He blinked at her. "You will?"

Wormwood glanced at her dubiously. "Do tell."

"Sure! Just make a list of all the places you've been today, and Wormwood and I will look for it."

"Wormwood most certainly will _not_ ," the bird cawed back, irritated and the involuntary volunteering.

Cedric watched his raven in humor before nodding and making a quick list of all the places he'd visited that day. There really weren't that many, of course, considering he rarely left his workshop. "I apologize for any antics he gets into ahead of time," he commented, smirking as his feathered friend shot him a pointed look.

Sofia giggled and took the list. "We'll be all right, Mr. Cedric. And we'll find it—don't worry!" She held her arm out, waiting for Wormwood. Seeing he was just staring at her instead of taking the hint, she sighed and headed toward the door.

"Wormy," Cedric hissed into Wormwood's ear, making the bird turn toward him. "Be nice to the princess. She's only trying to help; besides, if this potion isn't found, it's likely we could _both_ be kicked out, and that would mean no more snacks for you."

Wormwood huffed, considering his options, before sighing in defeat. "Wait up, princess!" He took off and landed on Sofia's shoulder, much to her delight.

Cedric rolled his eyes at the scene and wished them well before deciding to go ahead and start another potion…just in case. Half would be better than nothing at all.

The two companions started in the dining room. Apparently, Cedric had visited Baileywick there to retrieve some muffins before the family was served that morning.

"Baileywick?" Sofia walked up to the castle steward and smiled. "Have you seen a small vial lying around here anywhere?"

"Cedric lost one of his potions again?" the taller man guessed, shaking his head as Sofia giggled. "I'm afraid not, Princess Sofia. But I'll keep an eye out. You're welcome to look around here if you want, before we start cleaning."

"Thanks, Baileywick!" She offered him a quick smile before starting to investigate the room.

"I like how he gave you permission to search your own dining room," Wormwood said sarcastically, actually making Sofia laugh a bit. "How kind of the man."

"Be nice, Wormwood. Or should I say 'Wormy?'"

The raven shot the grinning princess a glare. " _No one_ calls me that except Cedric. And even he can get rather annoying sometimes with the overuse. My name is _Wormwood_."

"I know…Wormy." She giggled as he growled.

"Stop that!"

As they checked out the dining room, they had no luck. Upon glancing at the next location on the list they discovered Cedric had next gone outside beside his tower to gather a few herbs. So, on they went.

They found flowers, mushrooms, various species of bugs, and even one confused-looking duck, but no sign of the potion.

Wormwood yawned. "We only have one more place on that list, Princess, and it's Cedric's workshop. He's already practically torn it apart _three times_ looking for it, and he's had no luck."

"Maybe he just needs a new set of eyes to help him out," she suggested with a shrug. Hearing him sigh, she smiled encouragingly. "It couldn't hurt, right?"

"I suppose, but I'm telling you, once Cedric loses something, you might as well give it up."

While they made the journey back toward the workshop, Sofia was in a very chatty mood…and naturally, Wormwood was not.

"…And so I told Clover, he really needs to limit his tomato intake."

"Princess Sofia," Wormwood started with a serious look on his face, "when have I ever given any indication to caring one twig about that loud-mouthed rabbit friend of yours?"

"Never, but you're not much of a conversational partner, so I figured if you won't talk, I will!" She smiled innocently, making him frown.

"You really are somewhat pesky for a princess."

"Even more than Amber?" She gasped playfully, grinning as the raven caved a bit and smirked, rolling his eyes. "Ah, is that a smile I see?"

"Of course not! I don't smile—I simper. It's part of my ominous charm."

"Whatever you say, Wormy."

"Enough with that blasted nickname!" But there was a slight grin on his face when she said it this time…

Cedric glanced up as his two friends re-entered, but he looked crestfallen when he realized they were empty-handed. "…I'm in trouble," he sighed, attempting to recreate the potion.

"No, you're not," Sofia assured him. "We're going to help you, Mr. Cedric. Leave it to us." She nodded to Wormwood, who took the higher locations as she started searching lower. "When is the last time you remember having it with you, Mr. Cedric?" she asked, searching under the table.

"I don't know… It's all such a blur now." He set one of the pipettes aside and picked up another, dropping a substance into his new vial. "Sorry I'm not much help."

"Don't worry about it." She stood up and continued her search before walking to his staircase, looking up toward the window.

"Right, well, this remake is almost done, but it needs a few hours of sunlight…" Cedric pouted. "And I don't have a few hours of sunlight…"

"Um, Mr. Cedric?" Getting his attention, Sofia pointed up at the window sill. "Is that it?"

Gasping, the sorcerer cast his eyes upward and, there, in the window sill, was his lost potion. "…Oh, there it is!"

Wormwood settled onto his shoulder. "Seriously? We went all over the castle looking for it, and it's been _here_ the whole time?!"

"Wormy, settle down," Cedric pleaded lightly, laughing. "I must have…had a mind block or something."

"We all have those times," Sofia assured him sweetly. "And now you can get the potion to Dad without any problem."

"Right! Thank you both for your help." He moved to step toward the staircase before tripping and dropping his backup vial, the potion spilling and actually vanishing before their eyes. "Oh, no."

Sofia blinked. "Um, Mr. Cedric, what exactly does this potion _do_ anyway?"

"It reverses damage and dissipates." He stood up and brushed himself off.

Wormwood rolled his eyes. "He's going to break the other one too at this rate." He lifted off and flew up to the top of the tower, grasping the vial in his talons and easing back down between them.

"Oh, thank you, Wormwood," Cedric said happily. "I'll take that."

"Yeah, right. And break it again?" Seeing Sofia glancing at him with a disappointed look, the raven relented. "All right, but if he loses this one…"

"He won't," she whispered with a smile as Cedric accepted the vial from the raven. "Have a little faith in him, Wormwood."

"Whatever you say, princess." He smirked and flew back to his perch.

"Let's go ahead and get the potion to Dad so nothing else happens," Sofia suggested, holding out her hand to her mentor.

Cedric nodded in agreement. "Right." He smiled and accepted her hand with his free one. "So, did Wormy give you any trouble?"

She grinned as she caught the eye of the mischievous raven. "Of course not. He was a perfect…gentle-bird." She giggled at the annoyed look on Wormwood's face before they left.

"So bothersome," Wormwood muttered as he made himself comfortable. He then smirked. "I'm starting to like that pesky princess." He then yawned and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

The end

A/N: :D Hehe! Wormy is fun. He's so serious but can have moments where he's really silly and random, like most of us I guess. And I think eventually Sofia or Cedric or someone will bring that side out more often. I hope so anyway! Hey, writers! We need some more Wormwood-centered episodes. :) That would be _awesome_. Anyway, I'm off! Look for another story tomorrow! YES, you read that right: TOMORROW. Don't know what time, but it will be ready at some point during the day. ;) That's all for now! Later!

~AquaTurquoise


End file.
